The New Chris McLean
by ChrisMcLean-Cody-Duncan-TD
Summary: 'His team lost the challenge, yes, but even if they eliminated him and tortured him for now, he would soon have more power over them. He would have more power over all of them. He was soon eliminated and told Chris that he would be going home. But, oh, was Topher wrong.'


"I'll host that show one day, I just know it," six year old Topher claimed in awe looking up at his older brother and sister. They laughed, but his mother looked down at him adoringly.

"Maybe, son, but Chris McLean is pretty good at what he does, and he's done it for a long time, sweetie. I remember him in all those cat films…"

Topher paused for a moment, staring at the screen. He was very good at what he did, and he wasn't fooled easily. But, then again, so was Topher.

"I like Chris McLean," Topher declared at the top of his voice, his eyes wide at the screen. His brother laughed so loudly at this that Topher was confused. "What?" Topher asked, annoyingly.

"It's just that you like him, but you want to take his job. That's a bit insane," his older brother commented. "Now, shut up. I'm watching this."

Topher thought about this for a moment. It was rather insane, and it was rather stupid.

But then again, the most stupid things in the world can be the perfect disguise.

* * *

For the next ten years of his life, Topher made himself exactly like Chris McLean. He tried to wear similar clothes, he tried to make his personality self-centered and he learnt how to host anything perfectly. His mother called him 'Chris 2.0' and so did all his friends, who soon grew to detest him for his narcissism and his sadism.

Topher missed having his friends around, and he missed being himself, but Topher was desperate. He was desperate to be a host for Total Drama and he was so convinced he could be the younger replacement of Chris McLean. He wanted his hair dyed to black, and he wanted to change his hairstyle, but he had tried it so many times and it just wouldn't stay in the right place. But Topher was sure that he would never give up. He was going to be the host of Total Drama, despite the odds.

When Topher was fifteen, he sent away his audition video with excitement. He wanted to jump up and down and scream that he had a _chance_ of being on the TV show. He had said he just wanted to meet Chris, but he knew that this would nearly double his chances of replacing Chris. If he became well enough known, Topher had a shot. He had a very good shot. He would overtake and overthrow Chris McLean, and he with Chris getting older by the day, they would sure go for the younger option, wouldn't they?

Topher was accepted for Total Drama to his family's shock. They had all quickly forgotten about how Topher wanted to take over Chris, and since he had said it more than nine years ago, no one even could remember it except him. He was constantly bragging to his family that _he_ had got accepted. It didn't take long for even his mother to get slightly annoyed with his constant chat about Chris and Total Drama. Topher had made the perfect disguise. He had talked about it so much that no one could ever believe he would want to steal McLean's limelight.

He did his best on Total Drama, but Chris was hard. The producers obviously liked him a lot, and Topher did his best. When he clicked send on the message to the producers that would cause so much doubt in Chris, he felt more than proud. He was one step closer from taking over Chris, and there were only a few more steps Topher could take.

When he got called by the producers saying he was going to get the job, he was more than proud. His team lost the challenge, yes, but even if they eliminated him and tortured him for now, he would soon have more power over them. He would have more power over all of them. He was soon eliminated and told Chris that he would be going home. But, oh, was Topher wrong.

The producer that called him was _Chris_. Chris knew Topher had his phone all along, and when he got that message from him, he was sure that he had to go. Just before he left, Chris gave him one last lesson. Never play a playa.

* * *

"Oh, Chris McLean," Topher evilly mutters to himself. It had been four years since Total Drama Pahkitew Island had ended, and Topher had never forgotten what Chris had done to him. He had publicly embarrassed him. He had become an outcast to his family. He had become an outcast to the Chris McLean loving society. Every job in every TV show and film was turned down; as they panicked that he might try and take the main actor's role. Topher knew to himself that he should regret what he had done to Chris, but he had absolutely no regrets at all. Chris deserves to go down.

He would age, and give him a few more years and he'll have to retire and be put into less popular shows. Topher just had to wait, but Topher knew very well he was never very good at waiting.

"I will bring you down, Chris McLean. I will destroy you for what you did to me. Look at me now, Chris McLean! Look at me now, an outcast, because of you! Well, let me tell you this, Chris, you are going down!" Topher looked at himself in the mirror. His light brown hair was frizzed and tatted and his green eyes were darker, along with his personality. Chris McLean had turned him into what he was now – a reject, an outsider. What he once had, what he once dreamed of was fading away because of what Chris did to him.

He peered at himself, and felt like crying. He was no use anymore, everyone hated him. His family had thrown him out in an instance for lying to them all this time and trying to take over their favourite host of all time.

Topher was destroyed. Topher was wrecked, he was torn into bits and pieces, he was chewed up ferociously and spat out as if he was rotten milk, he was demolished.

He never wanted the money, he wanted the fame. He wanted to be like Chris Mclean, but better. He just wanted to be seen, he just wanted to be noticed. But he was noticed now, but he was noticed as a reject. Someone who did not belong, someone who should be doing something with his life.

Topher could never come around to what he thought he should do. Couldn't Topher just move on with his life and get a job. But no, that wasn't good enough for Topher.

"You taught me to never play a playa. Chris McLean, I was a player in your stupid game! You played me as if I was a puppet! You played us all! You are going down McLean! Wait until you turn into what I am now! I will have no sympathy, I shall show no mercy!"

Topher looked at himself in the mirror for the last time, and for one moment, maybe in a few years, he would be the new Chris McLean.

* * *

 **A/N – I watched the first episode of Pahkitew Island, and that was it. I never could really communicate with any of them, and I never really liked the series in general, but I always liked Topher. I always thought he would be awesome in a fan fiction. So I wrote this one about Topher using some information I found online about him. Chris Mclean's always going to be the best, but this was pretty enjoyable to write after all! I really liked writing this, and I'm starting to enjoy writing more now I don't have to write a certain amount each day. Ugh. This is a one-shot, although I could see this as a potential three-shot or five-shot. Maybe I'll continue this, and maybe I won't.**


End file.
